Aurelian Albedo
Aurelian Albedo is a scientist working on Esotechnology in Ithallea who became the Fourth Transcendant. Story A Man Falls Aurelian was once a royal Esobiologist specialized in the study of Maelsturm, alongside his companion Isaac Nigredo. One day, upon seeing Isaac's madness after being exposed to large doses of Maeelsturm, he ran away and decided to gather troops in order to oppose Isaac's actions. Helping Adrian of Asura, one of Isaac's victims, he managed to guide him towards Isaac, hoping that his actions would atone for him being unable to prevent Isaac from committing atrocities. This caused him to leap into the blow of Isaac's massive weapon to prevent Adrian and his companions from dying, absorbing the Maelsturm within him. A Mask Rises Aurelian however resurrected as a Transcendant, a being lacking part of his Soul. He was then recruited by other Transcendants and joined their organization as the Fourth one, supporting them at first but refusing to support his leader's vision of using the Empty Skies to save mankind. Considering his existence to be without purpose, Aurelian attacked Adrian's party, playing the part of an antagonist and luring slowly the group towards the Transcendants' hideout. He fought them in order to make sure they would be strong enough to stop the First Transcendant, using his Advent to test them. As they triumphed, he dissolved, at peace with himself. Aurelian was later brought back to life by Daren Tuule as compensation for destroying the world of another Transcendant, Serana Crimson, in an alternate Timeline. As Daren repaired the wound in his Soul, Aurelian chose to help those he was once close to and protect them. Appearance Aurelian is a scientist with dark blue hair and small silver glasses. He possesses dark blue eyes and a dull, emotionless expression, usually concealing his thoughts or emotions. He most often wears a massive white coat. As a Transcendant, he also wears a blank mask. As Avaritia, he is encased in an external exoskeleton made of ice sharp and resilient as diamond, leaving nothing but his head exposed. Personality Aurelian is silent and analytic, and acts in a pragmatic fashion, mathematically choosing the optimal solution whenever he can. This is only exacerbated as a Transcendant where, upon losing part of himself, he chooses to build himself back using pure, unfettered logic. Aurelian is also wrecked with guilt, as he considers Isaac's downfall to be his own design due to his inability to correctly communicate with those around him. This caused him to attempt at first to bond with Adrian, but when confronted with his past, he sacrificed this bond to save Adrian's life. Powers * Keen Intellect: Aurelian was the main strategist of the Transcendants as well as a talented master of Esotechnology able to sabotage Isaac's defenses. * Ice Manipulation: Aurelian as a transcendant can freely manipulate the element of Ice. * Advent: Aurelian's Advent is Diamond Overlord Avaritia. This advent grants Aurelian the ability to control the flux of Mana and prevent the use of Magic and supernatural abilities.. Storylines * Heartless Memories shows Aurelian as both ally and foe. * Memories Mending briefly features him. Trivia * His first name, Aurelian, is derived from Aurea meaning gold, while the second refers to the process known as Albedo, a process by which matter is purified in alchemy, the process of "whiteness" : cleansing and organization. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is White Shadows by Coldplay. Category:Character Category:Ithallea